


No Place Like Home

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bees, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: After being together for several years now, it's time they buy a family home.Happy Bee-day Meg!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



“It’s a dump,” Chloé declared her arms across her chest.

“Well the relator did say it was a fixer upper,” Marinette reminded their wife as they looked around the large foyer.

“It’s a dump,” Chloé repeated herself stubbornly.

“Chlo, love, it is in the right part of town,” Adrien pointed out to their wife as well.

“Do you both really like it?” Chloé tilted her head with a slight frown as she looked at the two people she loved. Both nodded their head. There was a lot that needed to be done to the house, but it was in the part of town they all had agreed they’d prefer, it wasn’t too small (in fact it was larger than they had planned, but two out of three fathers’ would be pleased with the extra square footage) most of the problems were cosmetic, and it had the right mix of ‘must haves’ on each person’s list (the most important the heroes agreed on was plenty of ways to covertly enter and exit their property). However this meant it would take time before they could move in. “Fine, but don’t say all of that when she returns. Let me get this deal to go through.”

And Chloé did. The biggest problem with the house would take nearly a month to fix once they hired a contractor, but they had waited this long for a house they could all love, they could wait a little more. The day to day dealings with the contractor and the interior decorator was handled by Adrien, being the least busy of the three.

When they had time the women would come with Adrien to see the progress of their home. Adrien,and whoever was in charge of the current project,taking time to explain their progress. In all that time though, Chloé did not go back to the yard behind the house, nor did she realize it.

The day they were to move in was an exciting day and Chloé found herself, not buzzing around, despite what her spouses and kwamii said, but excited. The apartment they’d shared for the last two years was completely bare now and while it did hold good memories, she was happy for them to be just that, memories.

When they pulled up to the house they all exited the car and just stood outside, looking at the house in wonder. Marinette had an arm wrapped around the waist of both her partners and Chloé felt washed with a warm sensation, this was going to be their home! After they'd had their moment Chloé broke away, less they stay rooted at the spot until sundown. 

"Wait a moment Chlo," Adrien called to her. 

Chloé paused and turned around, seeing her wife holding up a blindfold. "Put this on."

Chloé's eyebrow went up. "What's going on?"

"It's a surprise," Adrien said even as Marinette, smiling widely, walked over to carefully place the blindfold on Chloé. She let it happened and the last she saw was the smiling faces of her spouses before the world became black. 

It wasn't the first time Chloé had to trust blindly either of those helping her to the door, but it was still a weird sensation. "There isn't anything here I haven't seen you know," she said, her voice somewhat bored and annoyed, but she knew they could see the smirk on her face. She'd play along with their small suprise, but she couldn't make it easy for them. "After all I know where the piano is placed in the music room, and which of the guest rooms we'll eventually convert into a nursery."

They agreed with her on this and other points as they walked her through the house. She was pretty sure they had gone the whole length when she heard a door and felt a breeze. Finally Adrien took off her blindfold and her eyes laid upon paradise.

Maybe it wasn't quite paradise but it seemed nearly so. When they bought the house, the garden was nice enough, there were bushes and flowers, but now it seemed truly alive! As Chloé took her first steps she noted the apple tree that had been pruned and the new cherry trees. The rosemary bushes, in full bloom, and the lilies waving in the breeze. She even noticed the dandelions, allowed to say, but in an artistic manner all it's own. More than once she spotted bees happily going from flower to flower. Honey bees, bumble bees, and at least two varieties of solitary bees if she was any judge. After several more steps in awe, she spun and looked at the two grinning fools behind her, well more like five, as the kwamis were out and paused in their own investigations of the flowering plants. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to have the garden landscaped?" Chloé demanded without much bite in her words.

Adrien shrugged even as Marinette’s grin widen. "You haven't seen the rest yet."

Curious now Chloé walked further still, noting the gravel surrounding the fountain pond, and the lovely scents in the spring air and the buzzing. In fact there was a lot of buzzing. And then she rounded a large bush to see three beehives.

"Oh!" was all she could say as her hands went to her mouth, her eyes feeling moist. "Damn it you guys, you didn't warn me to wear waterproof mascara!"

The laughter of her spouses only made the warmth in her being grow and while she knew she would look like a raccoon later, Chloé let the tears of joy flow, happy to finally have a place they could all call home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: “Okay... This is new. ” but PG!

Chloé walked into house, exhausted. It had been a long day at work and all she wanted to do was take her heels off and relax for the rest of the evening. Slipping said shoes off, she and Pollen walked past the front door closet. 

It was quiet in the house but that wasn’t completely unexpected, it was a large house and her spouses were most likely in the kitchen, or the back garden, or the rec room. Chloé hoped at least they were not in their individual studies. Marinette could get too absorbed in her work at times and while Adrien wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination a workaholic, he could fall into a bad pattern of working nonstop if he isn’t pulled away. An overworked Adrien was the worst!

Plagg zoomed by after they’d been home for only a minute, stopping far too close to her face. “Ah good, you’re home. They’re in the spare room!”

Chloé blinked twice and the kwami of destruction was zooming off in the direction of the kitchen. She found the interaction a little odd. They had a few guest rooms, and Chloé wasn’t sure why they’d be in any of them. Then she frowned. “Spare room?”

Pollen hummed as they headed to the stairs. There was only one room they referred to as the spare room. It was made up like the other guest bedrooms, but that was only it’s temporary purpose.

Sure enough, when she got to the door and poked her head through, there was her husband and wife on the bed. What surprised more than being in the room was what they were doing. “Okay... This is new.”

“Chlo!” Adrien looked up at her and then silently swore to himself looking back down at his hands and the yarn between them. 

Marinette chuckled lightly as she set her own knitting needles down and fixed where Adrien’s hands were. When satisfied that Adrien wasn’t about to be all tangled up, she got up to greet Chloé with a hug. “Welcome home love.”

“So has his cat tendencies expanded to playing with yarn?” Chloé asked sarcastically while hugging her wife back. 

“No,” Adrien whined as he carefully held up his project for Chloé to see once Marinette released her. “Marinette is teaching me to knit.”

Adrien liked tackling new projects regularly, so while knitting was not something she would have expect from Adrien it wasn’t a complete shock. Chloé squinted her eyes looking at Adrien’s attempt at knitting while putting her hands on her hips. “What was the inspiration?”

Marinette was the one to answer. “He wanted to make baby booties.”

“That doesn’t look much like baby boo…,” the sarcastic comment dying on her lips. Her husband and wife watched as the words repeated in her mind. Finally she turned to look at Marinette. “You had a doctor’s appointment today!”

“I did,” Marinette agreed.

“Are you saying that you’re…?” The astonishment was impossible to hide from her voice.

“Pregnant, yeah,” Marinette said the words softly. Marinette then smirked in Adrien’s direction. “When I told him, he begged me not to text you right away.”

“Are you really learning to knit?” Chloé asked and then realized that was not the most important question at the moment.

“Yeah I am, I think it will be fun. I want to make proper booties,” Adrien said with pride in his voice.

“I think I want to learn to knit too,” Chloé said to her surprised as much at the four others in the room. “But maybe not baby booties.”

“You could start with a scarf,” Adrien suggested

“I can make Gabriel’s yearly “Fuck You” birthday scarf?” Chloé asked with a gleam in her eyes.

“It’s not a ‘fuck you’ scarf,” Marinette protested without much heat.

“Yes it is love,” Chloé disagreed. Slowly her smirk turned into a full blooming smile. “Oh my god I’m going to be a mother! You’re going to have a baby. We have to get this room ready!”

Chloé might have started crying, but they were tears of joy and she took the offered tissue from Tikki even as she started clinging to Marinette overcome with happiness.


End file.
